


Insolitement vôtre - 57 : Bonus (#3)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [57]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: But they would never admit it, Crack, Imperial Officers are huge fangirls of Thrawn, Inspired by Review, Thrawn is sexy and he doesn't know it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Un entraînement commun qui se termine mal, et voilà donc la petite histoire qui a amené le Grand Amiral à avoir sa salle personnelle dès son assignation au “Chimaera”. (Et tout ceci est bien moins tragique que la première partie de la phrase ne semble le suggérer ;D).





	Insolitement vôtre - 57 : Bonus (#3)

**Author's Note:**

> Une review géniale postée sur AO3, donne donc aujourd’hui lieu à un texte spécial, parce que vous, les lecteurs et lectrices, il semblerait que vous soyez de véritables génies, bien plus que l’autrice :D

_Salle d'entraînement personnelle_

 

(Avant toute chose, la review en question : 

« C'est pour ça que Thrawn a sa salle d'entraînement personnelle dans Rebels, personne ne peut se concentrer sinon et il y a une nouvelle vague de blessés à l'infirmerie pour manque d'attention. »)

 

À l’Académie Royale de Coruscant d’abord, puis pendant les premières années de son service au sein de la Flotte Impériale, Thrawn s’entraînait avec les autres officiers, dans une salle de sport et de combat commune. C’était la procédure, c’était normal.

Cependant, les différentes infirmeries des différents vaisseaux que le Chiss avait fréquentés, notèrent une recrudescence de passages d’officiers, sortant d’urgence de l’entraînement, touchés par de mystérieuses blessures. Ils clamaient la déconcentration… mais n’osaient pas avouer son origine.

Jusqu’au jour où la salle entière, pratiquement bondée, subit une série d’accidents d’activités malencontreux… alors même que Thrawn, parfaitement indifférent à l’agitation qui régnait autour de lui, avait retiré son t-shirt.

Collisions brutales, coups de poing dans le nez involontaires, chutes sur des barres de traction posées au sol… voire même un doigt malencontreusement enfoncé dans l’oeil d’un opposant amical… Bref. Hécatombe. Tous les yeux étaient déjà fixés sur le Chiss auparavant, mais tout ces muscles dévoilés soudain avaient affolé la salle, au point que les autres officiers s’en retrouvèrent parfaitement déconcentrés.

L’infirmerie du vaisseau n’avait pu faire face à la masse de blessés déboulant dans les locaux, et cette marée humaine souleva quelques questions, de la part même du commandement. Là, de nombreux•ses hommes et femmes se retrouvèrent coincé.e.s, et durent avouer que la raison de cette catastrophe était un Chiss trop bien foutu faisant tomber le haut (sans aucune mauvaise intention, alors il n’écopa d’aucune sanction).

Plus tard, lorsque Thrawn fut assigné à son vaisseau personnel, le _Chimaera_ , l’une des premières choses qu’il s’aménagea fut une salle d’entraînement personnelle. Ainsi, aucune hécatombe de ce type ne pourrait se produire sous son commandement, puisqu’il aurait pris les précautions nécessaires pour s’éviter une horde d’officiers perturbés par son fessier un peu trop impeccablement moulé dans sa tenue de sport.

**Author's Note:**

> Hrrrm, oui j'admets que je me suis bien laissée emporter par la vague, là... Je vaux pas mieux que ces pauvres officiers accidentés, finalement.  
> MAIS C'EST DE THRAWN QU'ON PARLE, c'est une raison valable pour écrire des textes servant juste de défouloirs pour les crises de fangirlisme, non ? (Eli Vanto, dans le fond : TOUT À FAIT D'ACCORD.) (J'veux pas savoir ce que fait Eli pendant son temps libre...)


End file.
